


It Don't Matter Who You Are or Who You Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Smut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been teasing Sam, and Sam just can't wait anymore! (Sam is 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Don't Matter Who You Are or Who You Love

**Author's Note:**

> First official gay smut I've ever written, hope you enjoy!

Sam was being as patient as he could, occasionally throwing Dean begging glances and evil glares. Dean was enjoying Sam's well-masked desperateness, though it wasn't his favorite thing either. See, four days ago, as John had been outside packing the car full of supplies, Dean pushed Sam against the wall and connected their lips. When he pulled back, he leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear. "As soon as we have time alone, I'm gonna fuck you into next week." He bit Sam's earlobe before pulling away, making Sam moan quietly.  
"Mm, lock the door and do it now," Sam told him, only half joking.  
"Yeah, I would turn you over and pound your ass against this wall right now if I could, but we have things to do." Sam sucked in a deep breath.  
"If you keep talking to me like that, I'm gonna sit on your dick," Sam mumbled. Dean smirked, leaning in to bite Sam's bottom lip.  
"Mm, save that for later baby," Dean replied, nipping at Sam's throat where it met his jaw. Sam exhaled shakily, biting back a moan. Dean pulled back and smiled. "C'mon, the sooner we leave the sooner we get alone time," he informed his brother, taking Sam's hand. "Plus Dad's waiting, wouldn't want him to catch us sucking face." Sam nodded in agreement, letting Dean lead him until he had to drop his hand before they came into John's view. Dean smiled to himself when he saw that John had piled duffle bags in the front seat. That gave him a chance to slip into the backseat beside his brother without raising a question.  
  
So, Dean took every possible opportunity he was given to tease Sam. Rubbing the inside of his thigh under every single table, following him to the bathroom and sucking on his tongue, even straddling him in the backseat once while John was in a convenience store. Yeah, that wasn't the best idea, considering they narrowly avoided being caught. With all of Dean's teasing, Sam was about to explode- both metaphorically and literally- so four days later, when they were at Bobby's, Sam was ready to snap. John was going on a hunt with some other hunters he knew from way back. He said it was 'way too dangerous, even for Dean', so he dropped them off at Bobby's for a little while. Bobby had learned that it was better not to question the boys, so he didn't open his mouth about the two sharing a blanket while the three of them sat around watching a movie. He had his suspicions about them anyway.  
Dean, being the sneaky fucker he is, slid his hand over to rest on Sam's thigh. Sam glared sideways at him, a warning. Since Bobby wasn't looking anywhere near him, Dean just smirked at Sam, slowly sliding his hand to the inside of his thigh, rubbing in gentle circles with his thumb. Sam's glare softened slightly as his eyes clouded with lust. He gave Dean a look that said 'stop' and 'fuck me' at the same time. Dean just smiled innocently and let his hand travel achingly slow up the inside of Sam's thigh, getting closer to Sam's rapidly hardening dick. Sam mouthed 'stop', but Dean knew he didn't really want him to stop, he just didn't want Bobby to catch them. Dean finally slid his hand to Sam's crotch, and Sam bit down on his lip to stop from gasping.  
He gave Dean a warning look, but at the same time, his eyes were dark with lust and he was obviously straining not to buck into Dean's hand. Dean palmed Sam through his jeans, and Sam almost moaned. Almost. Dean smirked innocently as Sam's head tipped back. Dean squeezed him lightly, and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He growled, throwing his leg over Dean's lap and swiftly straddled him, taking Dean- and Bobby- by complete surprise. Bobby stood up and left the room, mumbling something about a proper coming out and gouging out his eyes. Sam didn't even fucking care, he smashed his lips onto Dean's, grinding his hips down against Dean's.  
Dean moaned, pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth while gripping his hips. Sam pushed Dean's shirt up his chest, breaking their kiss for a second to push it over Dean's head and throw it across the room. He pressed his lips back to his older brother's instantly, running his hands up and down Dean's body. Dean unbuttoned Sam's jeans and slipped his hand into his boxers, bringing a guttural moan from Sam. "Mmf, take them the fuck off," he groaned. Dean pushed him up and stood with him, immediately shoving Sam's pants and boxers down. Sam's dick was already hard and dripping, and Dean's cock twitched at the sight. Sam yanked Dean's pants down as well, before pushing him back onto the couch.  
Dean pulled Sam back down to straddle him and pushed his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Sam bit and sucked Dean's neck, each of his moans going straight to the younger's cock. "Mmm, fuck Sammy," Dean moaned breathlessly. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, spreading the precome with his thumb. Sam moaned, bucking into Dean's fist.  
"Fuck, Dean, please!" He begged, wanting Dean inside him.  
"Tell me what you want, baby," Dean told him, and Sam whined in the back of his throat.  
"I want your fucking cock inside me," Sam practically moaned the words.  
"How?"  
"Wanna ride you," Sam told his older brother, making Dean groan.  
"Fuck," Dean drawled. "Get the lube out of my jeans pocket." Sam didn't even bother mentioning that Dean is the only one who carries lube around in his pocket, he just leaned down to grab Dean's jeans and fished the bottle out before dropping the jeans back to the floor. Dean uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers in it, closing the bottle and tossing it beside him. He circled Sam's hole with one finger, before carefully pressing it in. Sam moaned impatiently as Dean lightly thrusted his finger in and out.  
"Fuck Dean, more," Sam breathed, and Dean added a finger. Sam groaned, pushing back on Dean's fingers. Dean scissored his fingers, pulling them out most of the way and then pushing them back in. He curled his fingers to press against Sam's prostate, and Sam moaned, throwing his head back. He stretched Sam with the two fingers for another minute before adding a third. Sam hissed slightly at the stretch, getting used to it quickly and soon he was begging for Dean's cock. Dean removed his fingers, and Sam whined at the loss of contact. Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's dick and pumped it a couple times, using his precome as lube.  
Dean moaned when Sam lined his older brother's dick up at his entrance, sitting back to take in the head. Sam rolled his hips in little circles as he took in more of Dean's cock, lowering himself until Dean was buried at the hilt. Sam continued to make circles with his hips, throwing his head back and biting his lip. Dean bit marks onto his exposed throat, soothing them with his tongue. Sam rose up and slid back down on Dean's cock. Dean gripped Sam's hips, guiding him up and down. Every time Sam's ass hit Dean's thighs, he rocked his hips to pleasure them both. "Sammy, fuck, so close," Dean moaned.  
Sam bounced faster, adjusting so each time he came down, the head of Dean's cock brushed his prostate. They were both close to the edge, but Sam was trying hard to outlast Dean. Whenever Dean came before Sam, he finished him off with a blowjob, and that's just a win-win situation. Sam leaned in and bit Dean's lip, knowing how much it turns him on. "Christ Sammy, I-I'm gonna-" Dean cut himself off with a moan as he spilled his load into Sam. Sam rode Dean through his orgasm, and then he slipped off of Dean's lap, slowly stroking his own cock. Dean finally came back to Earth and saw that Sam was still painfully hard. "Let me fix that, baby," he said.  
Dean pushed Sam back against the pillows, sliding down his body. Dean swirled his tongue around the tip before taking Sam in his mouth. Sam moaned, threading his fingers through Dean's short hair. Needless to say, it wasn't long at all before Sam was coming down Dean's throat. Dean pulled off with a soft 'pop'. "We should probably put our clothes back on, poor Bobby's been through enough trauma tonight." Sam chuckled and nodded his agreement. Dean smiled and pulled Sam into a quick, loving kiss before replacing his clothes. "Hey, you know I love you, right?"  
Sam smiled. "Yeah, I know, I love you too Dean."  
Later, when Bobby was 101% sure it was safe, he left his room. Sam and Dean were cuddling on the couch, watching TV. Bobby smiled to himself before ruining the peace. "You idjits might wanna be a little louder next time, I don't think the deaf kids in Antarctica quite heard you." Sam blushed about nine-hundred different shades of red, burying his face in Dean's chest. Dean chuckled, ruffling Sam's hair.  
"So, Bobby, I have to ask why you aren't kicking us out or telling us we're a disgrace." Even though he didn't say it, everyone in the room heard the phantom words 'like Dad would'.  
"Please, you two chuckleheads don't think I've been around long enough to know when two people are in love? There ain't never nothin' wrong with love. It don't matter who you are or who you love." Dean smiled, pulling Sam just a bit closer and kissing the top of his head. "If your Daddy ever does damage over this, you two hightail it right over here, understood? You're always welcome with me. Just... bring earplugs next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
